


first (pocky) kiss

by kuurou



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, POV First Person, The Pocky Game
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurou/pseuds/kuurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasus : Pencurian ciuman pertama.<br/>Korban : Anak tunggal dari Professor Birch.<br/>Pelaku : Anak dari Petalburg Gym Leader.<br/>Modus pelaku : Pocky games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first (pocky) kiss

**Author's Note:**

> FFn version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11609375/1/first-pocky-kiss
> 
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> first (pocky) kiss © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> Notes :
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

_Aku mau pulaaaaaang~_

Serius, aku mau pulang.

Pernah tidak sih, merasa terjebak di sebuah situasi di mana ada sepasang kekasih—iya, kekasih, aku benar ‘kan?—saling berduaan?!

Orang bilang, kalau ada perempuan dan laki-laki yang sedang berduaan di tempat sepi, akan ada orang ketiga berupa **_setan_**. Nah, sekarang lihat saja, Ruby dan Sapphire sedang berduaan—sumpah, kapan sih kalian sadar?!—di dekatku.

_Berarti aku ini **setan** , dong?_

“Oi Emerald, katanya mau _pocky_ … nih!”

Tiba-tiba saja Ruby menyodoriku sekotak _pocky_ rasa coklat, dan saat itu juga aku baru ingat. Jadi, beberapa minggu yang lalu, Ruby memenangkan _Pokemon Contest_. Begitu mendengar berita itu, aku dan Sapphire langsung meminta traktir—jadi ingat kemarin malam, saat kami berdiri di luar jendela kamarnya sambil memegang papan dengan tulisan _Traktirannya, dong~_ —kepadanya. Dan hari ini, dia menepati permintaan kami dengan membeli makanan-makanan kecil, termasuk _pocky_ tadi. Berhubung rasanya tidak mungkin menikmatinya di kamar Ruby ataupun Sapphire—ayo taruhan, kamarnya pasti berantakan!—akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menyantapnya di _secret base_ mereka berdua.

Yah … setidaknya dia menepatinya.

_Ngomong-ngomong … kenapa tadi aku ngotot minta pulang, ya?_

“Sini, biar aku yang buka.” Kataku sambil meraih kotak itu dan membukanya, Kulihat juga Sapphire membuka kotak kemasan _macaron_ yang dibelikan bersamaan dengan _pocky_ itu oleh Ruby tadi.

Setelah membuka _pocky_ itu, kuambil dulu sebatang—awas, jangan _nyanyi!_ — _pocky_ sebelum menyerahkannya pada kedua orang itu yang langsung mengambil isinya. Saat mengambil _pocky_ itu, kulihat Ruby terus memperhatikan kalender. Aku pun ikut memperhatikan ke arah yang sama, tepat pada angka 11 yang tertampang di sana. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Sapphire yang sedang menikmati _macaron_ merah muda.

Sepertinya bakal seru, nih …

“Sapph, kau tahu _pocky games?_ ”

_Tuh, kan!_

_Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu!_

Diam-diam, tanganku merogoh kolong meja tempat makanan itu diletakkan dan meraih sebuah _handycam_ dari sana. Eits, jangan salah sangka dulu, aku tidak mencurinya dari Ruby! Memangnya aku ini Senior Blue, apa?!

Justru, Senior Blue—dasar ratu _blackmail!_ —yang memintaku merekam hal-hal itu. Sebetulnya, aku tidak mau melakukannya, hampir saja kutolak permintaannya kalau saja dia tidak mengancamku dengan menyebarkan foto-foto mesra antara Senior Crys dengan _orang-sinting-yang-suka-mengenakan-googles_ yang dengan _susah payah_ dia kumpulkan itu.

Intinya, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Ehem, kembali ke situasi sekarang.

Sapphire hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Ruby tersenyum lebar—jangan menyuruhku untuk membaca senyumannya, sulit tahu!—sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya pada perempuan yang _nyaris_ lebih tua setahun denganku itu, sementara di tangannya ada sebatang _pocky_ berselimut coklat di salah satu sisinya.

“Tertarik, hm~?”

_Aaaaaah, lamaaaa~! Dasar banci, cepatlah sedikit!_

“Ayo, siapa takut, _prissy boy~!_ ”

_Naaah, begini dong!_

Diam-diam kunyalakan _handycam_ yang kusembunyikan dekat tumpukan kotak-kotak makanan itu, tentu saja agar mereka tidak mengetahui kalau aku _diam-diam_ merekam mereka.

_Bisa runyam nantinya!_

Tunggu sebentar … oi, oi, sejak kapan Ruby dan Sapphire memasukkan _pocky_ nya ke dalam mulut mereka?!

_Curaang~!! Kumohon, ulangi lagi dong!!_

Sekarang, Ruby sudah menggigit satu bagian _pocky_ di mulutnya, diikuti dengan Sapphire yang langsung menggigit dua kali sekaligus. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut, berusaha mendorong tubuh salah satu lawannya agar tak mendekati bibirnya.

_Tuhan … cepatlah!! Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini!!_

Kini mereka menggigit bagian _pocky_ di depan mulut mereka secara bersamaan, jarak bibir mereka pun semakin dekat. Kalau tidak salah, Senior Gold—kalau kalian tidak tahu, dia adalah _orang-sinting-yang-suka-memakai-googles_ yang tadi aku sebut itu—pernah berkata kalau _pocky games_ itu terlihat seru kalau jarak bibir kedua pemainnya semakin dekat.

Sepertinya ini yang diincar oleh Senior Blue. Pikirannya ‘kan sebelas-dua belas dengan pikiran Senior Gold, hanya saja pikiran Senior Gold jauh lebih _liar_ dari pikiran Senior Blue. Tapi kalau kupikir, kenapa Senior Blue tidak mencobanya sendiri, mungkin dengan Senior Green. Mereka ‘kan terlihat cocok.

—Sssstt … tolong jangan beritahu Senior Green soal itu, ya. Aku tidak mau dikejar-kejar keliling Viridian olehnya!

Uuuh, tadi mereka sudah sampai di ma—hah? Sudah sampai di sana?!

_Lagi-lagi aku ketinggalan!_

Lihatlah, bagaimana Ruby memegang dagu Sapphire yang menurutku seperti menahannya agar tidak lepas, bahkan sekarang mereka tinggal dua—tidak, satu gigitan lagi dan mereka tinggal … eh?

_… Senior Crys, aku mau pulaaaaang~!_

Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya apa yang kulihat sekarang, _atau mungkin kalian justru mengutuki karena mendapat pemandangan yang menurut kalian **menggiurkan** itu._ Ya, aku melihat mereka saling berciuman.

Ruby, dan Sapphire Birch, saling menempelkan bibirnya, di depanku.

Oke, oke, tolong jangan berteriak seperti cacing kepanasan di dekatku. Kalian bisa mengacaukan rekamanku, tahu! Turunkan juga spanduk yang kalian bawa itu, merusak pemandangan!

Kulihat lagi mereka masih menempelkan bibir, ekspresinya juga terlihat sesuai, dengan ekspresi Sapphire yang terlihat kaget dan ekspresi Ruby yang terlihat begitu nakal, _menurutku_.

Hei, Ruby, boleh aku panggil ayahmu? Beliau harus melihat ini, kau tahu. Oh, atau mungkin kuajak Professor Birch juga, pasti beliau akan langsung menjadikanmu sebagai calon menantunya nanti!

Dan mari kita lihat apa yang selanjutnya terja—

—KUMOHON, JANGAN BERTERIAK!

_Duh, dasar penggemar sinting …_

Iya, aku tahu Ruby memegang kedua pipi Sapphire! Aku tahu wajah gadis tarzan itu memerah begitu pekat, aku tahu! Ditambah, kalau dilihat dari Ruby yang langsung mendorong kepala Sapphire agar lebih dekat dengannya, Sapphire yang melingkari leher Ruby dengan kedua lengannya, dan tubuh mereka yang saling menempel …

… kalian pasti sudah tahu ‘kan apa yang terjadi?

Inilah alasan kenapa sedari tadi aku ingin pulang!

_Pemandangan ini menodai kedua mataku~!_

Dasar ratu _blackmail_ dada besar!! Kalau saja dia tidak memintaku merekam saat mereka bermain _pocky games_ , pasti aku sudah pulang duluan atau mungkin tidur!!

Untungnya _penderitaan_ ini segera berakhir, kulihat Ruby dan Sapphire menyudahi cumbuannya, seutas—maaf, aku tidak tahu kata-kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkannya—benang tipis itu terlihat menyambungi lidah mereka. Uap-uap air keluar dari mulut mereka yang terbuka sedikit lebar. Kupikir tugasku sudah selesai, jadi aku matikan saja _handycam_ itu, tidak lupa aku meraih sebuah _macaron_ berwarna hijau muda yang sepertinya terabaikan karena _pocky games_ barusan.

_Tapi kenapa ekspresi mereka seperti ekspresi sepasang kekasih yang baru saja melakukan ML, ya?_

Sebelum kepalan tangan Sapphire menyerang dagu Ruby, memberikan serangan _uppercut_ kepadanya dan justru membuatku tertawa terkikik.

_Hahaha! Rasakan itu, Banci!!_

“Bodoh …!!” umpat Sapphire sambil terus memukuli tubuh Ruby yang terus mengaduh kesakitan, “Tadi kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku, tahu!!”

Eh, tunggu? Ciuman pertama?

Wooow~ Tak kusangka gadis tarzan itu _masih polos_ juga …

Sesaat, Ruby terdiam sembari memandangi Sapphire yang merengut di depannya, mulutnya kulihat seperti seekor Magikarp kekurangan air yang terdampar di daratan. “… I-itu … ciuman pertamaku juga …”

Alhasil, semburat merah pada wajah mereka pun terlihat jelas olehku. Malu berat sepertinya …

“Heeei~ Kalian mesra sekali, ya~ Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku~”

Serentak, sepasang iris merah dan biru terarah kepadaku. Sengaja aku berkata begitu, karena sedari mereka melakukan _pocky games,_ aku sama sekali tidak disadari keberadaannya.

_Memangnya ada orang yang santai-santai saja kalau ditinggal sendiri?!_

“Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal mencurigakan, ‘kan?” tanya Sapphire dengan suara pelan—sepertinya dia antara malu ataupun takut—kepadaku yang hanya menggeleng sembari mencomot sebatang _pocky_ coklat dari sana.

Ehm, tunggu …

… kenapa Ruby menatapiku seperti aku mencuri sesuatu darinya, ya?

Dan, kenapa ada aura gelap di sekitarnya …?

_Whooops …_

… Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang juga!

**Author's Note:**

> Information Notes  
> 1.  
> … kuambil dulu sebatang—awas, jangan nyanyi!  
> (Kuambil buluh sebatang~ Kupotong sama panjang~ Kuraut dan kutimbang dengan benar~ Kujadikan layang-layang~ Ya, pas bikin kalimat itu tetiba kepikiran lagu Layang-layang. Eh, tanpa sengaja bikin plesetan ternyata.)
> 
> 2.  
> “Sapph, kau tahu pocky games?”  
> Pocky games : Sebuah game di mana ada dua pemain (bisa perempuan-lelaki, bisa sesama lelaki atau perempuan juga) yang masing-masing menggigit satu bagian pada pocky itu. Hal yang dibilang seru itu adalah saat bagian pocky yang belum digigit tinggal sedikit dan bibir kedua pemain yang nyaris bersentuhan, karena dicurigai mereka akan berciuman.
> 
> 3.  
> Tapi kenapa ekspresi mereka seperti ekspresi sepasang kekasih yang baru saja melakukan ML, ya?  
> ML : Singkatan dari Make Love, alias berhubungan intim. Soal pengertian berhubungan intim … biarkan mbah Google menjawabnya, ya^^


End file.
